1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automobile head units and more particularly to automobile head units capable of receiving one or more wireless protocols.
2. Description of the Known Technology
There are a growing number of devices, such as cellular phones, that use one or more wireless protocols to communicate with other devices. One common wireless protocol is Bluetooth™. Bluetooth™ is a wireless short-range communication protocol for data and voice between both mobile and stationary devices.
Automobile manufacturers are currently discovering new uses for Bluetooth and other wireless protocols for automobiles. One such use is to synchronize a Bluetooth™ enabled cellular-phone with the entertainment system of the automobile. The entertainment system of the automobile may be a radio, CD player, DVD player, automobile navigation unit or any device or combination of devices which provide information or entertainment to an occupant of an automobile. For example, when a Bluetooth™-enabled cellular phone receives an incoming call, the entertainment system of the automobile may be able to lower the volume of the radio and display the caller ID of the incoming caller on a head unit of the entertainment system. The head unit has a display which traditionally would display the radio station or the track number of a CD.
However, in order for the entertainment system of the automobile to synchronize with a Bluetooth™ enabled device, an antenna for receiving the Bluetooth™ signal is to in communication with the entertainment system. Thus, the antenna to be placed such that the antenna has adequate reception of the Bluetooth enabled device.